


Twisted Chains

by Veykun



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Blood, Corpses, Developing Relationship, Escape, Evil, Fluff and Angst, Inanimate Objects, Love, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Rain, Romance, Sequel, Trapped, YouTube, Zombie, cprthough, dark side, mannequins, silenthill, theydidkiss, unknown place, village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veykun/pseuds/Veykun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few weeks after their forgotten adventure, Jack and Mark continue with their daily life. One day, they were disturbed by an unknown person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my first work, Trapped and Survive series. So..read that first if you haven't. ;D
> 
> Anyway I just wrote this, but unlike the prequel I won't upload once a day.. I had college and deviantart project at hand. :p

Image teaser : http://vey-kun.deviantart.com/art/Twisted-Chains-594179335

“Come on..” Mark sighed when he was stuck on a traffic jam, leaning his head on the wheel and groaned. The music still playing, but it seems like there’s no sound, he only focuses on the road and the rain sound. The wiper moves back and forth in front of him, along with red lights from cars. He decided to check on the message, but nothing comes.

Well, except from the fans but he didn’t want to drain the battery with loads of messages coming in.

He was supposed to go back an hour ago, the take-out dinner on the passenger seat is already cold. Night time, traffic, rain, what a horrible combination. Getting bored, he decided to play some games from his phone. Minutes passed, he almost forgot that he was in the car until the car from behind let out a loud honk, urging him to drive. Dropping the phone on the seats, he drive away. The traffic finally clears and not long after he’s already arrived at his home.

After he parks the car in the garage, he quickly rushes in and apologizing to Matt and Ryan that it took so long for him to get home.

“So, here’s your dinner..” Mark lifts his hand, showing the plastic bag. His friends just look at him confusedly.

“What?” ask Ryan.

“Your dinner..food?” Mark answer.

“We know what that is, but we’re confused on why you brought a second?” Matt replied.

“A second? What’re you talkin’ about? I just got here..” Mark asked them suspiciously.

“Yeah, right..you already in here half an hour ago.” Matt says while still caught up with his phone.

“Let me put these on the fridge instead, could use for a supper later..” Ryan approach him and Mark just awkwardly giving the plastic bags to him, then just stare at him who goes to the kitchen across the room. Still not moving, he began to think his friends pulling a prank on him.

“Are you supposedly in the middle of recording session right now? I mean, we just heard your voice seconds ago.”

Not thinking twice, Mark ran straight to the gameplay room. He was just arrived, how can they heard and even saw me before? Opening the door, he turning on the lamp switch. Nothing out of ordinary, everything’s quiet, the computers were still off as well. His minds begin to processing and finally come to the conclusion that his friends are definitely pulling a trick on him.

“Nice job, guys!! Is this for a new video?!”

Switching the lights off, he grumpily walks back to the hall, they’re probably snickered behind his back. They better be had a good explanation, there’s no way that it’s for a video.

Unknown to him, the door creaks open slowly and a head peered through the gap. Watching Mark silently until he’s out of sight.

\--

“I told you.. I’m not joking, Sean!” Wiishu sighed, her head leaning on the table, turning her attention to the phone.

“Are you sure? Like, really really really sure? You with…me, were went out this morning, to eat at the diner?”

“For the fourth time, Sean.. I’m really really really really sure! I wiishu believe me, too bad I don’t take any pics from that time” she answered back with a little bit joke to calm Jack.

Rubbing his face, Jack started to pace around in the room. Try to digest what his girlfriend just said, she said that him went out from the house this morning. But that can’t be, because he was sleeping the whole time in his bedroom. And then waking up late at noon. He knows that she’s maybe the type to joke around sometimes, but not the fooling around type. She went out with…me? Actual him, with the same face, same voice and same appearance? There’s no way a person like that exist, there must be thing or two to tell each apart, even twins have difference! But she didn’t notice it, so what does that mean?! There’s a copy of me?

Groaning, Jack rubs his face in disbelief while keep at his pacing.

“What? You think I went out with some doppelganger? Pfft.. They don’t exist..” she left the room, leaving Jack to lost in thought.

Doppelganger? Yeah, he agree, they don’t exist. What actually true is a person just accidentally have same face but not quite the exact same. They’re still different, in heights maybe, or blood or DNA. His minds starting to think many possibilities, it was too fast that he almost panicking. This means that someone violates his private space, his private life even since he able to disguise correctly. Jack began to take a deep breath and let it out, “This is not good, bad..so wrong..fuck!”

His mind suddenly back to reality when he heard his phone rings, it was a Skype call from Mark. It was unusual since he usually text him and use skype only when they do gaming together.

“Yeah, Mark?”

“Sorry for calling you out of blue, Jack. It’s important..”

“Sure, I’m all ears”

“Something happened, I mean, not quite visible to me.. It’s kind of complicated story.”

“What..happened?”

“Matt and Ryan told me that I’m inside my house an hour ago, but I just arrived few minutes ago! They insist that they’re not lie, this is weird.”

“Oh God..oh.. You too?!”

“Wait, what do you mean by ‘you too’?”

“I had the same problem as you do! My girlfriend said that I was with her this morning, but I was actually sleeping in my room! I-I’m not even sleep walking- I..”

“Jack, I know this is some crazy experience, but calm down..”

“O-okay, sure man..” hearing Mark’s voice is always calming, wait what? Always? Where did that come from?

“This clears up for me, it’s only happened to both of us.”

“Really?”

“I already did told Bob and Wade about this but they thought I was doing random calls for video. So, yeah.. Us only.”

“I don’t think it’s the fans-” Jack stopped talking, he heard someone ring the bell. “BRB, Mark..someone at door” he turns off his phone, cutting the call.

He swears for a second before pushing the button, he heard Mark’s door bell is also ringing.

Walking to the door, he peeked at the peephole who is ringing the bell. It was a delivery man, relieved, he quickly opening the door. The delivery man just stood there, not saying anything, he was holding a box. There’s a second of awkward moment until Jack realized the odd attitude the delivery man do.

The box suddenly thrown towards Jack’s face, surprised at the impact Jack jerk back and try to close the front door. But a foot caught on the door’s gap, preventing it to be closed. The door swung open and the deliveryman removes his hat, revealing the green hair hidden in it. Smirking, he put his palm in front of his face, swiping and the face changed to look like Jack. He was the culprit!

“ **Hello, Jack..** ”

Before he could react, the delivery man strongly punched Jack’s face, knocking him down. Groaning because of the pain, he rolls weakly on the floor. The delivery man kneeling down, ready to knock him again until he heard a voice from far inside the house.

“Sean, who was that?”

The delivery man adjusted the voice, “ **The delivery man! More late birthday present from the fans!** ”

Jack tried to get up but he got punched again,

Then everything went black.


	2. Bound and Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack awoke in a cell, not knowing where he is until he saw a person that look a like Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no image preview..tomorrow. I'm a bit tired. :(

Image cover : http://fav.me/d9txrlt

Jack felt like he was had a very rough sleep, he can’t roll around, not even can smell the warm and toasty blanket, or feel the pillows. Instead he can’t moving, his hands forced to lift up and something cold wraps around his wrist. This isn’t a very good position, he thought to his unconscious self. He needed to wake up. Opening the heavy lid of his eyes, he saw his own legs dangling but by the looks of it he still can touch his toes on the floor. Finally aware that he wasn’t in bed, he blinks more and opening his eyes wider. Quickly lifting his neck, he felt a little bit lightheaded.

_Fuck.._

He wanted to soothe his cheek, but he can’t. Lifting his head up, he squint his eyes, the light’s from the lamp almost blinding him. Bowing his head down, he already knew that his hands tied up without shackles, instead chains are tightly wrapped around his wrists. It scrapes his skin so he better not move around, even if he wanted to.

Next, he focuses on his surrounding, he was in some kind of cell though it was quite big for one. There’s no window or any hole so it’s pretty dark. Then he saw a large valve on the wall for the chains, the lever was propped against a standing stick.

_I guess, the lever is pretty loose, if I could kick the stick away._

Now he wanted to do that, but what catches his attention is the person sitting in front of him on a crate wearing a purple T-shirt and black jeans. The red hair on his head is not mistaken as any random person, he is Mark. But the eyes behind the glasses, it was black with white irises. Mark or whoever he is, is just staring back at Jack.

“Are you Mark..?”

The stranger just watching him silently, he tapping his feet against the crate, it seems to get rid of the boredom or merely can’t sit still. Jack asked another question on where is this place but it’s useless, it’s either the person give him the silent treatment or he just simply unable to speak.

He look back at the stick, he wanted to swing towards it using the chains but with the stranger watching him. He think he shouldn’t yet. Jack decides to trick the stranger.

“Hey..you! Yeah, you with the red hair. Whatever your name is, could you come here for a sec?”

The stranger tilt his head in confusion. _Finally noticed me, eh?_

“Umm.. I want to take a leak. But with hands like this.. I can’t. So, could you un-chained me and let me do my thing?” Jack asked.

The person shook his head.

“You won’t? But I’m on the verge of peed myself! Help me!”

The stranger leapt from the crate and looks around nervously, he darts to the corner of the room and grabbing a bucket. Putting it near Jack’s feet. He saw that the person’s arms and hands are covered in black, is it a clothing, no it is his skin! _Now I am sure this person isn’t Mark._

“Uh..bucket, nice job but no. How do I un-zip my fly?!” Jack shaking a bit, pretending to hold it in.

Now the person in front of him blushed, his face is deep red and start panicking. He gulps and trembling in embarrassment, not knowing what to do.

_It was kind of cute seeing Mark like this, wh- what? Wake up, Jack. It’s not Mark, it’s not!_

“Uhm.. I know it’s embarrassing but you need to come closer and..do..you know..” Jack whispers, the person quit panicking and looking him in confusion. Not heard what Jack said earlier.

“More closer..”

The stranger walks closer, try to hear what Jack said. Suddenly he felt a strong impact on his temple, Jack is giving him a head-butt. The stranger whimpers in pain and Jack suddenly kicks him away on the stomach, hoping he’s unconsicous. The stranger groaned but soon wake up and he began to growling, _Uh oh..did I made him pissed?_

The stranger hissed at Jack, snarling and showing his sharp teeth to Jack. He leapt and bashes his hands on Jack’s face repeatedly. Screams are heard through the room, receiving the blow Jack can only tried his best to hold the pain.

He did not foresee that this person had inhuman strength, after a seconds later, he huffs out and calmed down. He quickly lifting Jack's chin, examining it. He saw that the Irishman's face is badly wounded, blood are leaking out from open cuts, the bruises is making him difficult to open his eyes. Seeing the guy in bad state, the stranger start sobbing.

Surprised at the change of attitude, Jack began to felt bad for him.

"Hey, I'm okay, okay? I'm uh..sorry for tricking you and attacked you.."

Hearing the apology, the stranger lifts his head and quickly wiping the tears. He nods and smiled at Jack.

"..though it was a trick..but now I really want to pee.."

The stranger began to blush and trembling, turn his head to the other way and close his eyes, finally un-zip the jeans he let Jack do his thing. After done, he had a difficulty to put it back to where it was.

"This...is wrong.." Jack try to break the silence.

Suddenly the door bangs open, startled he quickly zip up the jeans and stood up. Another figure was standing outside the door, surprised at what he just seen.

" **Dark! What are you doing?!** "

_Dark? Is that this guy name? And why's that silhouette looks like him?_

Flustered, Dark looks like he pleads at the person on the door, but he ignore him and keeps walking towards Jack.

"You..you're the delivery man..who kidnapped me" Jack coughs, blood began leaking out from his mouth and down to his chin.

" **You may not remember me, yet..but I'm Anti..** " he grins widely.


	3. Escaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfronting Anti, but it seems the evil being had a change of plan.  
> And Jack must survive while he's getting out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please watch The Evil Within gameplay, you'll knew which monster I talk about in this chapter. (The Keeper)

Battle cover :  http://vey-kun.deviantart.com/art/Twisted-Chains-3-594684490

“Anti? As Antisepticeye? You-“ before Jack could finish his words, Anti already hit him. His body swings on the chains because of the impact, gasping and try to regain the footing since the chains still scratching on the wrist. His face is too hurt that he had to ignore it.

“ **I am real, you idiot!** ” Anti yelled at Jack, he already saw the Irishman is in bad shape. He turn to Dark and ask him what has he done to him. Dark whimpered and mumbling but weirdly, Anti understands. He also apologizing for hitting Jack earlier.

“ **I forgive you, Dark..in fact, you make me proud.** ” Anti patting Dark’s head. Dark smiles but then he concern about Jack.

“ **…!** ” Dark looking back at Jack, concern a bit about the Irishman.

“ **Ah..just leave him alone..we’re leavin’ after I put this down.** ” Anti threw a document and it landed near Jack's feet, he said that he already got his revenge and satisfied.

" **I'm gonna leave you to rot in this 'special' place. Think it as what you have done to us before..** "

“What did I do?!”

“ **You’ll remember soon. Come on, Dark.** ”

Dark hesitates for a seconds and finally follows Anti, he quietly closes the door and locks it. Trapping Jack inside, still digesting what was all that about. What he didn’t remember? He just met those guys today, or is it not entirely true? Shaking his head, he’ll think it through later, what matters is getting out from this room. But before that, the chains bound. Jack looks up, grabbing and holding on the chains, he slowly start to swing. The chains started to squeezing the wrist, it looks like his hand will snapped if he’s swing too long.

Reaching out his legs, he had difficulties on reaching the stick. He wished if he was a bit taller, almost there. Jack swung back and fastly kicks off his shoe, the shoe hit the stick and the chains’ lever spun made him fall to the floor with a thud. The chains clatters on the floor as well. Jack removes the chains and saw the wrist had scratches here and there, some of the scars leaking out blood.

“Oooh…fuck, here I thought swinging like Spiderman was an easy job…” he blew on the wounds, try to soothe it.

Jack looks around the room, he’s not bothering to open the door since he knew that it’s locked. There’s an open vent on the corner of the room, but it was pretty dark. He’s not sure if he should go until find something to light up his way. He needs to find flashlight. While he walks around, he stepped on the document.

“Oh. Forgot this is here..” shrugging he pick up the document and opens it, he surprised that it filled with photos of Mark beaten up in a similar room, one of them had Anti like taking a selfie with him doing a peace sign. Dropping the documents, he hurried to the vent and don’t even care if it’s pitch black. He just wanted to find Mark and help him.

Jack crawls in and hit his head few times because he can’t see what’s in the front, or where to go, he was hoping he find another opening soon. His clothes are dirty because of the dust and cobwebs.

Suddenly he felt the grounds disappear, he fell down and dropped on a large disposal bin. He tried to get up but his palms stepping on something wet and squishy. He look down and realize it was a legs of a corpse, not only that it was cut and still wet from blood. Jack swears and hurriedly jumps off the bin and wipes his bloody hand.

“Holy fuck! Eww ew..wh-what the fuck? An actual human bodies?! What is this place?!”

Once he turned around, he saw a giant person with his head wearing a safe, gripping a meat tenderizer. The man screams and approach Jack, lifting his hand to slam the hammer on Jack’s head. Luckily the Irishman ducked and move aside from the raging butcher.

“You! You’re from that game, Evil Within! …forgot your name though..actually I don’t know!!” Jack runs towards the metal door and slowly pulling it open halfway. Before he can fully opens it, he had to slide away from the door because the butcher almost grabs him. He almost slip because the floor covered in blood, glad he didn’t use the new glowing shoes. He search frantically for weapon or anything to defend himself while avoiding the butcher, his hearts pounding hard because he was so scared. But nope, all he see is tile ceramic wall full of blood splatters, a table with human bodies chopped up to little bits.

He accidentally run into the corner of the room.

“Oh fuck me! Wait! Don’t fuck me, though!” the butcher is corners him and ready to swung his hammer. Jack saw a little bit opening where the butcher stands, between the legs, he quickly slides beneath the butcher, not caring if his back wet with bloods. The butcher turns around and pound the floor.

Jack rolls aside every pound and this makes the butcher pissed.

_Rrraaaaghhh!!_

He growls while using both hands to smashed the floor where Jack lay, but the Irishman already getting up and continue pulling the heavy door.

“Come on…come on..”

Finally able to open a bit, he squeezes between the gap and dashes into the hallway, away from the butcher. He don’t want to look back, but by the sound of the screaming and heavy footsteps, he knew that the butcher is chasing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh... I wonder if I write good so far.. :(  
> Anxious..


	4. Forgotten Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack evaded the danger but will he evaded his own act in the past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a filler.

Image cover : http://vey-kun.deviantart.com/art/Twisted-Chains-4-594870930

Jack still running through the dimly lit narrow hallway, also looking for a way out from the corridor to hide. He found a door on his left and tried to open it but it’s locked. He run forward and encounter another door but it’s still the same. Turning right, it was a dead end, Jack nervously looking back and he saw the butcher stomping his feet, approaching while at the same time threatening Jack with the hammer.

“Oh..Shit. Where do I go?!”

Maybe he could slide pass him like earlier, worth to try again. Jack yell and began running towards the creature, but he surprised.

“Oh, come on!”

The butcher slam the hammer down, blocking the opening. Jack try think of something, but then he saw that the hammer stuck down on the floor and made the butcher bowing down to pull it back up. Seeing the opening, Jack run pass the butcher and go straight. Eventually found a door and it opens, quickly getting inside and slam the door. But he can’t catch his breath, the butcher still after him. He saw a locker and an office desk, there’s a loud bang on the door, he jumps and hides beneath the desk by instinct.

Holding his breath he heard a loud clanking sound and the locker being hammered a few times, before it fell down.

_Holy shit, that creature is smart..if I was hiding there surely I will…_

The creature just stare at the empty locker, he grunts and walks out of the room. Seconds passed and Jack still afraid to come out, he began thinking of reverse psychology. Did the creature really went out? But he seemed so smart, maybe he pretending coming out of the room and jumpscare the shit out of him.

_Is he out? That always happen in video games..but this isn’t game, Jack._

Minutes passes and Jack thought he will brave it out now, suddenly he freezes when he heard a heavy footsteps in the room.

_Motherfucker! He’s still in the room!!_

Jack try his best to sit still and focuses on his ears to hear any sound, but this time it was all silent and quiet. Jack peeks up from under the table and the butcher is nowhere to be found. He let out a sigh of relieve and slowly standing up. He was such a mess right now, catching his breath and the clothes are dirty, soaked with bloods. His whole body are sweating and his face still hurts.

Now he had some relaxing time to look around this room, it was seems like a document room, he search the cabinet and drawer for a clue of where he is or something useful. But still found nothing, even the papers are just some contracts from various place. All the address is random so it’s all still a mystery and it will take time to uncover it.

_Just like that time.._

Something ticked behind his head, like he was done this before. That time? What? When? He was holding his head and closing his eyes, try hard to remember.

He knew he almost feel it, it's there, something with unknown places..journey. He try more harder to get the memories out. It worked! Flashes of feelings starting to appear inside, but it is not as a memories. He felt he had been walking together with Mark once, then everything's still a blur.

The red haired guy popped again in his mind, somehow shouting at Jack inside, but he can't hear anything. The familiar feeling of trusting fills his heart, "Mark.." Jack whispers. He finally take a deep breath and let it out.

His head is thumping and he could use some painkillers right now. Sighing, he knew what Anti-guy meant by this, something really had happened in the past.

_I need to find Mark. I need to calm down like he always said._

The Irishman finally done resting and continue to explore, things are quite easy now because he himself, felt like achieving something. Making progress as he called it and always proud of that.

The hall still lined up with doors, some of them are opened, some of them are locked, of course he managed to broke down the door and nothing special in it. He hasn't found any flashlight yet because why would an abandoned building in the middle of nowhere had something like that lying around. All he needs is only determination to find Mark.

When he arrived on the last door, he quietly opening it. The door creaks a bit and Jack was surprised to saw Mark on the floor. Gasping Jack rushes inside, craddling hin and stroke his cheek, trying to wake him up.

Mark is moaning in his unconscious state, his face is also full of bruises, probably cause by that Anti-guy. All that matters now is waiting Mark to be awake, he had all the time to keep cradling him.

_Rraaaagh!!_

Jack flinched on his place and look back to the door, "Are you fucking serious...? That butcher again?" Jack breathing faster, he's thinking of running or hide. Another idea suddenly comes.

_Sneak out from them.._

That idea, oooh, he remembers Mark replying he liked that idea before! But when and where?

Jack quietly wraps Mark's arm around his shoulder, then putting his own arms around the red haired guy's waist, dragging him slowly towards behind the door, hiding in the darkness. The butcher burst into the room, he looking around the room with his back facing the door.

Taking the opportunity while the creature distracted again, Jack quietly sneaks outside with unconscious Mark.


	5. A Trusted Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark having a short moment before Jack had to push forward to the events from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno about medical stuff when Jack healing Mark, so..that part is kinda weird..
> 
> And the zombie monster thing is still from The Evil Within, called The Haunted.

Image cover : http://vey-kun.deviantart.com/art/Twisted-Chains-5-595370655

Once getting out from the room, Jack turn left, he don’t want to go back to the long hallway because he needed to search for a new room, the sooner the better because Mark is heavy. Jack continues dragging him and stops when he heard a small clatter sound, looking on the floor it was Mark’s glasses. Kneeling down, he try to put it back on Mark’s face, but with his head still bowed, the glasses slips down again. Sighing, Jack fold it and put it on his pocket, and continue walk again.

It seems that the creature aren’t gave them a chase, which is good because all that running and carrying the red-haired guy is draining his stamina.

“Nope, this one locked..” Jack mumbles after twisting the door knob. This is a really weird place, with long hallways, flickering lights here and there, and many doors, just like that Anti-guy is saying, this is indeed a special place. It doesn’t look like a hospital, is it an abandoned asylum? Maybe it is an asylum since the first room he awoke is more like a torture cell.

It still doesn’t explain why there’s a single butcher roaming around.

He take a glance few times at Mark who still hasn’t woken up yet, he needs to find another empty room soon. Stopping because the hall ended, only an opened emergency exit stairs. Jack blinks and pondering whether to go down or up to the next floor. He didn’t know which floor he is, there’s no sign of it and he didn’t know how long he could carry Mark all the way on the stairs.

“What do you think, Mark? Go up or down?” he stare for a second and smiled, “..okay, down it is”

Jack slowly stepping down the stairs one feet at the time, he had difficulties dragging Mark’s feet to the next stair step. He can’t shoulder lift or carry him bridal style, his hands and shoulder are hurt and not strong enough to do that. Hard effort for him, but finally reaching the lower level of the next floor. Getting out from emergency stairs, Jack encounters one door in front of him that opened.

With hesitation, he peeked inside and making sure nothing out of ordinary there.

Actually he don’t want anything in there, even a cute animals because that’ll make it suspicious in a place like this. It was an old room with bed, dressing table with large mirrors on top of it, a rocking chair, a window with torn brown curtains, still pitch black outside, and a large trunk. He laid Mark on the bed and quickly look under the bed, still nothing there.

_Be cool, Jackaboy.. You are alone here, nothing could harm you like before.._

He gave Mark one last look, before going to look around the room. Looking at the mirror, he wipes his sweat and checks his bruises on his face. He looks pretty bad, but less compared to Mark’s. Opening the table’s drawer, only dusts inside and an empty paper, actually the paper had words but the pencil’s scratches is too thin to read.

Next, he kneeled and looking at the trunk, it was locked but he able to open the hatch easily, he peered inside and jumps back in surprise, stumbling down on the floor in fear.

“Holy fuck! Jesus!” the Irishman swears, he gulps and opening the trunk again, wider this time, it was a rotting corpse. Doesn’t look like props because it quickly permeates a nasty odor that Jack had to pinch his nose to block the smell. Judging from the corpse it was a senile-looking woman, well now he knew who owns the room. But why she’s inside the trunk?

Jack spotted that the corpse hugging a first aid kit on her chest, perfect, I suppose this is where the corpse will jumps and attacked me. Jack take a deep breath and reach out his hand to grab the box, the corpse’s hand is locking the box tight so it’s not easy. Using the thumb and index finger, he grasp at the corpse’s sleeve, try to pry her hands away from the box.

“This is sucky..yuck..” finally able to remove the hands away, Jack quickly take the kit away and close the trunk right away.

What had he not expected was the trunk opened again and the corpse jumps out and crawls wildly towards him, making Jack fell on his back on the floor dropped the kit. He try to push back or shake the corpse away, but she was too strong for an old corpse.

Guess they don’t count on the age to be this strong. The corpse screeches and clacking her rotten teeth, try to bit Jack’s face. This is already scary for him to process, having an actual life zombie on top of him.

“Shit!! Get the fuck off me!!”

Her face is only inches away from Jack, the Irishman grits his teeth try to push with all his might. In a flash, a rocking chair swing on top of him, hitting the corpse away towards the window. It smashed and the body thrown outside, to the darkness outside. Jack gasping and look on his right, Mark was standing, still holding the chair on his hands. He, too, breathing hard like Jack do. It seems he is surprised at what was happening.

“Are you okay, Jack?”

“Mark! Fucking hell.. Thanks a bunch for that!”

“Was that a person or..?” Mark still looking out to the broken window.

“Nope, a zombie.”

“Wait..what?!”

“Unbelievable I know, but I’m not joking..”

Mark putting down the chair and slumps back to the floor, wincing and try to rub his face. Jack quickly sit up and approach Mark with the aid kit. They’re both on the floor, staring at each other.

“Don’t worry, let’s patch those wounds..” Jack said while opening the kit, grabbing the tweezers with the absorbent cotton and dabs some antiseptic on it, he then gave Mark ‘brace yourself’ stare. Mark shake his head, not ready but Jack quickly pat it on Mark’s open wound. The red haired guy hisses when the wound felt like it was burning but letting Jack do the job.

“Dammit! There’s no bandage or a pad to cover the wound!” Jack searches the inside of the box, there’s a scissors and empty box of painkillers inside. So much for an aid kit in abandoned building, he thought to himself, the Irishman just sighed and threw the box away. But he already keeping the scissors with him along with the tweezers.

“It’s okay, the wound isn’t as sting when I woke up earlier..” Mark smiles, he saw Jack pulling out something from his pocket. His glasses.

“I thought it was gone. Thanks again.” Mark opening the ear hooks and wore it. Now his vision is much clearer.

“No problem, Mark..”

“Where is this place..? I don’t remember how I got here.” He looks around.

“Eh..just some maniac brought us here for revenge.” Jack huffs out. Mark quickly remembers that there was a guy, even though his visions blurry that time, the stranger is beating him up, the stranger who look like Jack, but not the same.

“Then what happened to you? You’re look like been through hell..”

“Except almost being raped by that zombie?” Jack asked, Mark snickered but then replying with a nod, “A crazy butcher wants my ass..”

“Yep, you definitely been through hell. So, shall we do like usual?” Mark asked while standing up. He gave Jack a hand to stand up as well.

“Like usual what?”

“Go back home!”

“Oooh..” Jack answers but still confused.

“You..don’t remember?”

They both walk out of the room and straight back to the emergency stairs, walking down to the first floor.

“Remember what..exactly?”

“Uh.. I, never mind, it won’t make sense anyway..”

Unlike Jack, Mark remembers their adventure from before, the moment he look at Anti his memories are swirling back inside his head. He smiles when this time is like back then, just walking together and try to survive even he or him having a hard time.

Jack on the other hand, still looking at Mark suspiciously, it feels weird when walking side by side. The feelings familiar, maybe he knew something he didn’t. Jack decides to stop midway and asking him, he wanted to know the truth since it’s been nagging him.

“Did something happen in the past, Mark? Anything related to exploring to unknown places?”


	6. Another Problem Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark telling Jack some of the forgotten past, but he still keep one or two thing secretly from Jack. He decides to let Jack find for it himself.  
> Jack also began to uncover more of his memories, little bits at a time.

Image cover : http://fav.me/d9ukp65

Mark stopped walking and staring back at the Irishman who demands answers. He sighed because he didn’t know where to start, he wanted to keep it short so he only answers,

“Yeah, something DID happened in the past. We’re trying to survive in the wild but we finally go back to our lives.”

“I knew it!” Jack turn his head a little in confirming manner. Mark keep looking back at Jack and both of them are quiet, until Jack ask another question. “Then, why can’t I remember?”

Mark knew this is going to be awhile, since Jack is stubborn as usual.

“I don’t know..maybe it will come clear eventually..” Mark shrugged.

“Is it only just that? Nothing else happened?”

“…we met our dark fictional characters.”

“I know those guys, I met two of them earlier” Jack nodded.

“Can we continue?” Mark jabs his finger ahead. Jack still tapping his fingers, but then nodding and continue to walk. It’s kind of awkward for both of them.

“One more thing?”

“Go ahead”

“There’s nothing happened between us, right?”

That questions that he wanted for to be ask, but Mark decide to shakes his head, he didn’t want to bring up all the pain and almost-death experience that Jack had, then there’s that romantic moment. When all the thoughts appeared, he blushed and don’t want the Irishman to see, so he walk faster than him. He also shouldn’t tell him about that part or else Jack will reacting in disbelief and then turn to laugh at him. At first, Mark couldn’t believe himself that he was doing that to Jack before.

Holding hands, staring at each other, cried for him, then whistling together for no reason.

_Whistling? Worth to try.._

Mark began to whistle a little bit of cheery tune and waits for Jack to join in, no whistle but instead, only words can be hear.

“Nice one, Mark! Could use some of that tune to break the tense moment..” Jack smiled at him.

“No worries!” he smiled back at the green haired guy.

_Yeah, figure it wouldn’t be easy.._

The hall ended and there’s only one single door at the end of it. Mark quietly opening it, the wooden door creaks a bit and the arrived at the 2nd floor lobby, there’s a large stairs that goes down but it’s all crumbled down, unpassable. Should he try to jump down or looking for something, like a rope to get them down? He decides to go for safe side, using a rope.

“There is one door here..” Jack points at the door up ahead, next to the broken stairs. Jack try to opening it but it’s locked so he gives up but when he look at Mark, he had an idea.

“What is your idea?”

“Your legs, they’re strong right?”

“I..guess? You want me to break down the door?”

Jack take a position next to Mark, “Yes. Ready? On three…” the Irishman began to counts down and they kicked the door open and both gasping afterward, holding their used feet.

“Aaargh..the movie makes it so easy..” Mark sighed and shakes his feet a little bit, try to ease up the pain. He always going to gym but it was just for getting fit for he always sat around playing games, not for doing stunt like this.

“Fuck!! Let’s never do that again..” Jack wobbles but he managed to brush it off. He skipping to the opened room and swears again, “Are you shittin’ my ass?”

It’s the sight of mannequin lining inside the room, some of them are stacked up in the corner, like it was thrown. The wooden hands and legs are lying around, it reminded Jack of the chopped up human body in the butcher room. The mannequins is dirty and covered in dust, the pose is different than each other like they’re alive or having a personality. But for them, what’s makes it scarier is that somehow the mannequins head were fixated towards Jack and Mark.

“I’m just gonna assuming that they coincidentally facing to the door..heheh..” Jack awkwardly laughs and he began to grip on Mark’s shirt.

This brings Mark’s attention and smiles at his nervous friend behind him. Mark pushes some of them mannequins and saw one holding a rope on its hand, Jack sighed and shakes his head.

“Umm, Mark..let us think this through first. The last time I try to grab something from an inanimate object- I mean corpse, whatever.. They sprung to life and try to kill the shit out of us.”

“So, you say we should leave the rope alone? But this is the end of the room, all we saw in here is these things. I’d say we grab the rope and the get the hell out of here. Agree?”

“If we fail to get out from this room, I will blame you for this.” Jack gulps, his hand shaking even though it’s still gripping on the Mark’s clothes tightly.

The red haired guy stretches out to take the rope, and just like Jack said, the mannequin jerks his head and spasm, its hand gripping the rope so it can’t be taken. Following the cue, the other mannequins start to move as well, the room now filled with crackling and snapping wood. Mark still try to pry the rope from it, then decide to break the arms off.

“Got it! Go-“ the mannequins grabbing Mark’s hand, the other also surrounding him and began holding him in place, then he felt each of them try to yank his limbs off. Now Mark is experiencing his worst nightmare, first the zombie and then magically moving mannequins? He grits his teeth and start to smack the mannequins away. He heard Jack’s swearing and also try to push or kick the mannequins away. Outnumbered, Mark almost fell on his back.

There’s too many, even the severed part of it come back to life and pulling on his hair.

“Take this! Mother-fucker!! DIE!!” Jack yelled and stabbing the scissors to the mannequins, he surprised that blood leaking out from the stabs. But he quickly ignore it and stabs more of them furiously. He pulled Mark away from the bunch of the wooden dolls that are distracted by their kind who had been attacked earlier. They quickly dashes out of the room, closing the door, the mannequins try to pull the door open, but Jack still holding the door knob.

Mark pushes a couch nearby, he and Jack quickly moving it and putting it on upside down, leaning on the door, making the door frame blocked by the standing couch. The mannequins wriggle between the gap, trying to push the heavy couch away.

“Go..GO!!” Mark push Jack and they start running to the balcony, Mark hurriedly tying up the knot on it and go down the rope, down to the first floor. His hand almost burns when he try to slide faster, the friction made him let go of the rope and fall on his back.

“Mark? Are you okay?!” Another tick on Jack’s head, another deja-vu.

“Nothing’s broken.. I guess, I’m okay! Hurry down!”

“I don’t think I need to rush, they stop coming out from that ro-“ before Jack could finish the couch thrown across the room and the mannequins are already formed and joined together like giant spider-look-like monster. The monster almost snatch Jack from where he stood, the Irishman now already on rope.

“Jack!”

“Holy fucking hell!! What is this Silent Hill shit?!” he climbs down the rope but the monster starting to pull the rope faster. Jack had no other choice but to let go in a second. He fell on top of Mark.

Groaning, they gasp and try to get up and runs, they still catching the breath especially Mark, his stomach still hurt from the impact. Jack saw Mark getting to slow down, he gave him a boost while looking back, the monster still chasing them. He saw the front door, the exit!

But the handle is chained and locked. Jack letting go of Mark and run faster ahead of him, pounces on the glass door and smashing it. He fell down and groaned, the glass shatters are crackling when he stepping on them. He stood up quickly and back inside the smashed door, helping Mark to go out faster.

“Way to break down the door, Jack! Thanks!” Mark coming out from the door, still holding on his stomach. Jack take Mark’s hand and they both run outside with the monster still on their tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the idea of mannequin monster is appear out of nowhere.
> 
> Not the mannequins, the 'forming into giant monster' part. :3


	7. You Were There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another quiet moment between Jack and Mark, it's been a slow progress but they decided to push on.

Finally getting outside the asylum, it was pretty dark outside safe for few lamppost around. The garden is big so Jack quickly go hide behind trees and bushes with Mark. The monster stops and turn around few times, having lost them in the darkness. The monster began ripping bushes one by one and shakes the trees, try to searching for any sight of human. The rustling sound in the dark made them both nervous, because they didn’t know where it will appear.

Mark spotted a rock near his feet and quickly throwing it far away from his spot, the rock make a clunk sound on the brick road faraway. The monster stopped and starting to leave the garden, following the distraction that Mark threw earlier.

When it all became quiet, Jack lay on the ground and let out a long breath. Mark sighed and wipe his sweat, it was too tense for both of them. He kneeling up and looking around, true the monster is gone so they can rest a bit.

“The fuck, man…” Jack groaned.

“This is worse than the last adventure we had, but..”

“..but what?”

“I’m kinda like it, the thrill, having actual monster and asylum. Even better than those park’s amusement thing”

“You’re insane, Mark.. Unlike those, we could’ve died!” Jack sit up and brushed his hair, getting rid of the dirt.

“R-right, yeah..sorry”

“Hey, don’t be. We should have bring our camera, wait-“ Jack realize something and he searches around his other back pockets, he had his phone the whole time. Mark widens his eyes and ask him if there’s a reception. There’s a signal so he began to look for where are they now, but seems GPS isn’t working.

“Call 911?” Mark suggest.

“Even if we call them, what should we say? That we are on an asylum-out of nowhere? Yeah right..” Jack rolled his eyes.

“Just call someone then, try if it’s work.”

Jack scroll on his contacts and began to call his girlfriend, he waits and the phone is picked up. She answering and Jack casually start the conversation, anything that won’t make her worried.

“Uhm..you are Sean..?” she asks suspiciously.

“Of course it’s me, who else?” Jack answers.

“Nice work whoever you are, I have my boyfriend sitting right next to me right now..” she sighed.

Jack’s smile disappears, “W-What do you mean?” before she could reply back, the phone hangs up. The Irishman said hello repeatedly before he try to dials the number again, but she isn’t picking up.

“Jack, what happened?”

He began to shaking and breathing uncontrollably, his lips trembling, hoping the phone is picking up. Jack ignores Mark’s questions, he focuses on the phone on his ear.

“Hello?! Signe!!”

“ **She’s in the bathroom, so stop with the yelling. I’m not deaf, Jackaboy** ” another Jack voice answer from her phone.

“You?! What are you doing?”

“ **Hm? Sitting, watching TV**..”

“NOT THAT! I asked, what are you doing in my house?!” Jack roars.

This makes Mark’s flinched and giving Jack ‘keep it down’ sign, he look around, worried that the monster hear his friend’s loud voice. He hasn’t understand who Jack talking to, but he starting to get nervous like Jack.

“ **Taking over your channel? Eh..that’s too bland. Taking over your life? How’s that sound?** ”

“You..wait until I get back…” Jack growled.

“ **Don’t bother, you wouldn’t last a day on that place. In fact, I’m surprised you managed this far..good luck then~** ” Anti hangs the phone, ended the call. This make Jack angered and try to dial more few times, but now her phone is not active. Jack dropped his phone and began to swear, standing up and kicking on the bushes or punching the tree, not caring about the pain on his hand.

Mark quickly stood up and force Jack to kneel down again, he needs to calm him down..again. He hug the Irishman tightly and Jack sobbed on his shoulder.

“Mark..it’s Signe.. I mean, Anti’s there..”

“Shh.. I know, I know” Mark now understand that Jack’s evil counterpart is in his house. If that’s what happened to Jack, surely it happens to him as well. Dark in his house with Ryan and Matt. They both stay still, Mark waits until Jack isn’t cry anymore.

“Why do you always so calm, Mark?”

Mark releasing his hug and looking at Jack, whose eyes still watering a bit. Mark wipes Jack’s tears with the back of his fingers, the blue eyes staring back. It’s still the same, beautiful like usual. “You finally remember?”

“Nope, still a vague feeling like you always calm in situation like this..” Jack sighed.

“You’re doing good then, maybe you didn’t remember this, but I’m able to calm myself when I’m around with you.” Mark blushed and turn his face away from Jack, before picking up his phone and give it back to Jack.

“Why is that?” Jack chuckled at Mark’s answer. Why would he able to do that when he’s with me? Jack thoughts to himself.

“It’s a long story! Whatever, let’s just go!” Mark began to sneaks away from Jack, try to hide his embarrassment.

“Mark! Wait for me!” Jack groaned and he felt dizzy, he holds his head, another ringing.

“Jack?” Mark looking back, giving Jack a hand. The green haired guy still wobbles on his walk, not able to walk straight.

“Promise..promise..” Jack mumbles in his trance, his head still bowed.

“What?”

Jack shaking his head, his minds clears up, and he slowly letting go of Mark, giving a gesture that he’s fine now. Mark still worried but nodded anyway. They both starting to walk to the exit gate, while looking around and try to be hidden as possible.

“Something about promise in my head..”

“And…what promise is that?”

“I..don’t know yet.. You knew what is it, right?” Jack asked.

“We will going back..get the hell out of here.” Mark saw an security post, opening it, he found a battery and flashlight.

“Just that..?”

“It’s not a cool promise, I know..” Mark putting the battery inside and turning on the flashlight. Thank God the battery worked.

“Heh..it’s actually cool.”

They both continue on the journey, the asylum was on top of the hill so now Jack and Mark looking down the valley, a small quiet village surrounded by fog stretches down. On the faraway, they spotted a lighthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I agree, why Mark is calm when he's around Jack..is it because he's not alone? or because being with his best friend? 
> 
> or..maybe love? Possibility..who knows. Still developing relationship. (they're not kissing yet D:)


	8. Weird Feelings On My Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack thinks Mark's getting too bold with holding hand and hugging him. It's really weird even for him, or is there something he didn't know?

The village is like a rural village, very old-looking and rather gloomy because it looked deserted and pitch black. Bricks houses that lined up far from each other, either because there’s trees planted around the house or there’s an empty field that Jack assumed it was a crop field. He thought that this won’t get any worse than walking through an abandoned village, where there may be something lurking in it.

He was fine if it was a house or single building, but strolling through the entire village? Nope.

Then he turned his attention to the lighthouse, what’s weird is that instead of white light, it emits green-colored light.

“This is already weird.. I hope that green beacon is a coincidence.” Mark pointing to the lighthouse and then back to Jack.

“Come on.. Stop joking, Mark..” Jack chuckles nervously and urge to walk ahead of him since he’s the one in charge of flashlight.

They both going down from the summit while Mark moves his flashlight around, Jack walking closer behind his friend. Getting more nervous since he heard a rustling sound, but Mark said that it’s only a wind since a cold wind began to blow. He smiles at Mark but still alert and looks around behind the trees or bushes, ready for something to jump up onto them.

Mark is actually a little bit scared, he done this before, walking on the woods at night time when he’s in school’s summer camp. But one-time experience wasn’t enough and there were adults at each post, nothing spooky since they assured it is safe. This time it’s only him and Jack. He began having a cold sweat running down his back, but try to stay calm. Thinking happy stuff inside his head, or other random things.

He brought back to attention when he saw Jack shivering behind him. Mark look back a little towards Jack’s hand, should he grab it or nah?

“Umm, Mark? You’re uh..holding my hand..” the green haired guy confused while looking at his own hand and Mark’s sticking to each other.

“Figure so that you won’t get lost..?”

“Ah, I see.” Jack nods in agreement.

Mark sighed, glad that he was able to make a logical excuse for that. He knew that Jack would weirded out by this, he still doesn’t remember. Come to think of it, he only holding his hand twice on their last adventure, one of them because he tends Jack’s wounds. And the other one?

_Ah yes.. At the snowy cabin, Jack was the one who started to hold my hand._

Now he badly wished that the Irishman’s memories return soon. He was deep in thoughts that he didn’t realize Jack’s whispering and tugs at his hand.

“Pst.. Mark, hey! Stop for a sec, would ya..?”

“Wh-what? What is it?” he asked while kept walking.

“I felt sudden cold on my back, but I’m afraid to look back.. If I do, it’s too dark.”

Mark kept walking ahead while points his flashlight towards what’s behind Jack, he tensed and gasp, quickly moving the flashlight away from there, back to the road ahead.

“M-Mark? There’s something behind me…isn’t it?” Jack notices Mark getting nervous the moment he switched his flashlight away, trying walking casually.

“Fuuuck… Why? Why this thing appear again?” Mark mumbles and try to think a way out from this.

“Hey, just-tell-me”

“Keep calm and keep walking..don’t stop..but there’s a..a..”

“A what?! Ghost?” Jack’s face turning pale.

Mark nodded, and knowing this Jack whimpers and began to cry, who wouldn’t cry when you have something like that attached on your back? The ghost is woman with black long hair, white eyes with bloodshot in it, she looks like those scary Japanese ghost.

“J-J-Jack..just look ahead and keep walking..”

It is just like that time, a ghost behind Jack. But that time, it was only a hallucination. This thing here is real, and it could kill his friend in an instant like before.

Should he run? Maybe the ghost is friendly, but who knows if he’s wrong or right? Well, only God knows. The ghost doesn’t had legs, so probably able to keep on Jack’s even if they’re running. Maybe, she was just curious, it’ll eventually leave when she’s bored, right?

They’ve kept walking for 30 minutes, Mark try his best to tighten his grip on Jack’s hand, telling him that it’s going to be fine repeatedly. Mark decided to look back at the ghost again, even if he don’t want to.

There’s no ghost anymore behind Jack. He stopped and hugged Jack tightly, letting out a deep sigh. This make the Irishman confused and asked about the ghost nervously.

“It’s goneeee…maybe we lose her.” Mark groaned in relief.

Jack letting out a long deep breath and glad the horror is over, “I thought I was a goner.. Never thought ghosts exists..”

“Nah, they exist only for unfinished business stuff. Maybe you looked like her ex-boyfriend or something.” Mark let out a nervous laugh. “Maybe if you smooch her earlier, she’ll gone quicker?” he adds.

“Hey! I ain’t gonna smooch a ghost!”

“Said the person who said ‘Heck Yeah’ on Undertale..” Mark rolls his eyes.

“That was-sheesh, cute ghost! Not stalker or scary like earlier..” Jack answer, annoyed a bit with Mark’s statement.

They kept hugging until Jack reminds him.

“Sorry, bit carried away.. Shall we continue?”

While walking, Jack thought the hug was weird, sure the hand holding a little weird too, but still, there’s something with the red-haired guy attitude. He clears his throat and ask what’s with the hugging and all. The whole experience is too odd even for Mark.

“Hey, I ask you one more time.. Is there’s really nothing happened between us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One way to get rid of ghost..just ignore it.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry, the cover is not done for previous chapter..


	9. Separate Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out the truth, Jack began to ran away from Mark, feeling distrust on the red haired guy.

Image cover : http://fav.me/d9vawnc

Jack is standing still, his eyes fixated at Mark’s but because it’s dark Mark not able to see clearly since his flashlight still facing his feet. He sighed and try to act innocent as possible, he still trying to keep it secret. He still hoping Jack will find the memories by himself, telling him straightly will lead to nowhere.

“The truth, Mark..” Jack said more firmly.

“We shouldn’t stop-”

“Of course we should stop! You’re been acting weird few seconds ago, Mark. The hand and then a hug? Explain that.” Jack huffs out, he and Mark are both guys and they’re only friends. He needs explanation for the touches Mark done earlier.

“Fine..you got me. You want the truth? I’m holding your hand because I want to! I’m hugging you because I’m worried, thought you’re gonna die for the third time!” Mark yells in frustration.

“I’ve been died two times?!”

“It’s not quite, one is a hallucination and the other one is ‘almost died’..”

“That is not cool, Mark.. Why didn’t you tell me that? You.. I trusted you! You told me that nothing else happening to me!”

“Well, I wanted you to recover your goddamn experience by yourself because I knew you’ll not believing me!”

“Well, congrats! It’s working because I still don’t believe you! You know what?! I’m not following you.”

“Wait what? You’re kidding, right”

“Nope, I’m serious. Why would I follow someone who kept secrets behind their back? Heh..you probably still hide thing or two, didn’t you?”

 _Yeah.. I cried for you, I hurt you, and we’re sleeping together..twice._ Mark thought to himself.

“Jack, that’s not a good idea..” he answers back.

“Here I thought you were my friend..” Jack whispers.

Mark blinks, but before he could react, Jack already dashes ahead of him, running away to the darkness ahead. Mark was surprised, but quickly chasing Jack. He never thought Jack still got the energy to run so fast, in a second Mark stops and looking around, Jack already gone. He didn’t know if Jack turning or keep straight ahead, or maybe he hide behind the bushes? He rely on his ears to heard and footsteps but so far it’s only the wheeze of his breath.

Didn’t he know that it could be dangerous being by himself without lights?

Not blaming him, everyone will be devastated when heard that they almost died two times without any recollection of it. What would happen if he told him earlier? Fuck, he wanted to go back few chapters and try to fix his mistakes, but the past is beyond his control. Mark begun to look around, he paces between houses and trees, everything looks the same.

Quiet, too quiet.

He runs again and yells loudly, “Jack!! I’m sorry okay?! Just get back here so I can apologize!!”

No response.

 _Okay, this is getting scary right now.. Is he still mad or maybe something happened to him?_ He breaths uncontrollably, _fuck…_

He needed to find Jack, he don’t know why but the Irishman is the one who can made him calm. _Is it love? Probably is, with everything that we’ve been through._

He walks faster on the middle of the road and slowly he spotted a person on the faraway. He thought that it was Jack, but the shape is different, moving his flashlight towards whoever he is. He saw that the person is a skinny man with tattered clothes, pale rotting skin and walking wobbily, he growls and pointing at Mark. Another growls can be heard in the whole area.

“Okay..zombies? Time to get away from here..” he runs and saw more zombies appear ahead, the stench of rotting flesh making him sick. He still not found Jack, did he knew that there’s a bunch of corpse walking?

Bunch of zombies are sprinting towards Mark, this made he ran again even though he already exhausted. He rely on his flashlight to dodges zombies that are pounces towards him, the sight is unbearable now. He looked like a bait out in the open, and the flashlight is making it worse, more zombies saw the lights that darting around on the air.

He tried to turn off his lights, but he immediately tripped few times and almost pushed down by unseen zombies.

“Note to self, Mark..turning off your lights is even more dangerous.” He gets up and turning on again. The zombies are too many right now, they’re too fast. But now he heard a splashing sound, the sea is close! And the lights from the lighthouse is helping him to know where he’s going now, so he looks around for any sign of the green haired friend. But with the green lights from the light house, all hairs from the zombie are turning green when it shone on them.

_Dammit, Jack. Where are you?_

He arrived at the docks and jumps down, at least zombies can’t swim he thought to himself. He began to float and look above, he didn’t believe what he saw, one by one zombies jumps down and starts swimming towards Mark, none of them sinking.

_Okay, movie or fiction reference didn’t apply on real life. Shit! What even is happening?!_

He swam away but the night time tides is wild, sweeping him back to the horde. One of them began pulling Mark and the other are on top of him, bit his shoulder and arms. Many began surrounded the red haired guy and the pressure of many weights made him to drown to the bottom of the ocean.

He kicks and flails underwater, the weapon he had is only a flashlight. Also being in underwater means, his speed and strength decreased. Using the flashlight he smacked one zombies off his shoulder, the water around him began to turn black because of his leaking blood. There’s still many zombies snarling, having advantage of not afraid to drown or holding their breaths for air.

Is this the end? Him being eaten alive on the bottom of the sea? Without saying apologize to Jack? Not fulfilling his promise to go back home?

_Jack.. I’m sorry. It seems I won’t make it.._

He can’t hold his breath anymore, opening his mouth and closing his eyes. Letting out burst of air bubbles, mouth agape, his body sinks deeper to the ocean’s floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> Just kidding. X3 lol  
> By the way, I don't do POV back-and-forth thing, not my style of writing, if you wanna know what happen to Jack in this one, I'll leave it to your imagination.


	10. I Won't Leave You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last moment spend between Jack and Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accent stuff..not right because lack of English

Mark lands on the ocean floor, the zombies bit every part of his body. One of them ready to bit his head, but it got stabbed with a scissors. After got stabbed the zombie is not moving and slowly floats back up, finally dead. Seeing this, Jack turn his attention to the other zombies and began stabbing each of them one by one, even though swinging hand underwater is difficult for him. After clearing every zombies from Mark, he put his arms around Mark’s waist and swam up to the surface.

Gasping for a breath, Jack began to swim away from the docks and head to the nearby shore. He coughs and pulling Mark’s away from the water, feeling fatigue from the battle, swimming and carrying Mark at the same time. Both of their body are soaked with seawater, but he didn’t care. He only care for Mark’s condition.

_Shit.. Mark!_

Jack kneels down near Mark’s shoulder, examining that most of the parts of his body are had bite wounds, he ducked quickly and pressing his ears on Mark’s chest. There’s a weak pulse, so he began to tap Mark’s face and shook his body a little to wake him up. But there wasn’t no movement, or a breathing.

_Oh.. Fuck! Don’t die, Mark. Please!_

He was so stupid, leaving Mark alone by himself. He thought Mark at least can take care of himself, he had flashlight so shouldn’t he had better view?

_I mean, I did managed to avoid those undead so far..!_

His minds racing and he put his palms on Mark’s chest, beginning to perform compressions.

_Then I saw you, surrounded and under attack.. I quickly jumped to the sea by instinct. Shit! In a minute, you already been zombie’s meal.. I couldn’t help you straight away and here I am, with you, who had 90% chance already dead. Goddammit!! WAKE THE FUCK UP!_

Jack repeatedly blaming himself in his head, still pumping Mark’s chest, at the same time keeping contact for a movement or a breathing. He continue pumping for at least 2 minutes but still no reaction from the red-haired guy.

_Mark..don’t do this.. I actually heard you shout, saying sorry. Well, I forgive you okay?! So, open those eyes so I could say it!!_

Jack lifting Mark’s chin, pinch nose, tilting his head and opening his mouth. He press his lips against Mark and giving him breath, he exhale a lungful of air. He stopped and try to feel if Mark’s chest rise or not.

_No..no.._

He kissed him again and letting out another air, but he was too rushed. He jerk back his head and coughing, he hiccupped and began to sob. But still try his best to resurrect his friend. The Irishman back to pumping again. It’s been 5 minutes but no response, that means..

_D-Don’t go yet! You promised me that we will return safely!!_

Jack’s strength leaving him, he pumped slower by the seconds and weep on his chest.

“Mark! You b-bastard!! A-Asshole..hck..”

He pressed his lips against Mark again and only a short breath come out from Jack, followed by another cough. He can’t helped his friend.

Suddenly Mark wheeze.

Jack sit up quickly and tapping Mark, forgetting that he tapped on Mark’s wounds, “Mark?! You fucker.. Wake up!!” he shook more. Getting happy because he’s not dead yet.

Mark coughs and move aside, letting out some of the water from inside him, he blinks and try to regain his composure. He still a bit dizzy but he finally saw Jack in front of him. His eyes are red, nose runny from sobbing, but he’s smiling.

Jack hugged Mark and began crying, the red haired guy letting Jack hugged him, still try to register his surrounding.

“What..happened? Where am I?” he ask in dazed state.

“You almost die, you asshole!”

“Stop yelling, Jack…and why my shoulders is hurt?”

Mark look at his ripped skin, the blood on the wounds blackened, bite marks on his arms. He stares widely and letting go of Jack. He was bitten, probably he will turn soon.

"Umm.. Mark?"

"Stay back, don't you see these? I c-could turn anytime soon so..s-stayback, Jack..."

"Ah come on? Usually It's take days for them to turn or maybe at least hours. Nevermind that, I am glad you're okay! For now, though.."

"Wait, you're glad?" Mark begin to calm down, he still scared shitless but somehow the sight of his friend made his heart races.

"I'm an idiot, Mark..because of me, you got hurt. I shouldn't have left you, just because I'm acting like a child with temper." Jack look down and sighed, some part of him still pissed about earlier but he tried to wave it off.

"No! Don't apologize! These wounds was from my careless act. I was panicked, looking for you.."

"Why?"

"..I just want to apologize, about things I hid from you. It was actually embarrassing.." Mark chuckled,with the short time he had before turning to a zombie, he wanted to share one last moment with the Irishman.

"Is it worse than hugging and holding hand?"

"We're uh..we were" Mark choked and whispered.

"Yeah?" Jack leans closer and putting his hand on his ears, try to hear louder from Mark.

"We've slept together."

"Excuse me?"

"You-heard-me. See? You still act dumbfounded! This is why it's the better if you recover that memories yourself!"

Jack gasped, like Mark said he was dumbfounded alright, "..you..us..we did?"

"You're the clingy one back then, though." Mark snickered.

"I uh..dunno..it's hard to believe. I'm.. I have a girlfriend. I, what was I thinking back then?"

Mark shrugged and just kept staring back at Jack who still in shock and began pacing around, he looking at the sea behind Jack. The tides crashing down, the sound of the sea at night time, the chilly air is making him shivering, one last gaze on the beauty of the nature and hanging out with Jack makes him serene.

But he felt something else, the warm feeling, on his face? He didn't blushed, so where is it-his lips.

"Jack, hey."

"Whaaaat?" Jack still in deep thinking, it seems he try hard to remember.

"When I passed out..did you?" Mark hesitant for a bit.

"I perform CPR. Why? It is what people do when someone passed out from drowning?"

"Did you realize that you...kissed me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark's still gonna dead anyway..so, he needs a moment to just sit back and have talk.
> 
> The adventure / action will continue, just be patience. This chapter is just sweet bits.


	11. Last Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their adventure are near the end, but will both of them go back home safely?

Image Cover : http://fav.me/d9vn7y5

The wave still splashing one after another, the soft sound of sea filled the whole beach. Beyond the sea was only darkness, the only light is the green light from the lighthouse. Mark and Jack has been staring to each other for minutes without saying anything, not even moving. Jack still standing in place while Mark sit on the ground. The only thing that moves is the tides and the green light.

Jack suddenly roars, “I didn’t kissed you!!”

“Right..” Mark replied, tried to hid his face since he’s blushing.

“Listen. I’m tired of all this.. Can we, just continue? I want to get away from here. Who knows, maybe the memories of this place can disappear again once we got back..” he pinched the bridge of his nose. Mark lifts his head up the moment Jack said about losing memories of the adventure, he actually don’t want that.

Not after what Jack did.

“You..don’t want to talk this out?” Mark asked.

“Look, Mark. There’s-nothing-between-us. I still can’t remember why I acted like I fall for you..but I don’t want to even think about it.”

“Regret I’m said it out loud?”

“Bingo. Like you said, I should’ve recover it by myself. Fuck it, stand up before I change my mind and left you alone again.” Jack waits for Mark to stood up, after he did they started walk away from the shore. This time, Jack is leading the way since Mark is hurt, the Irishman told him to be careful when they encounter more zombies. He watches how Jack gave the zombie a swipe kick, made the zombie fell to the ground then got stabbed on the head by a knife. Mark was impressed with his technique and he also ask where he got the knife.

“I pick it up when I’m separated from you. Though I prefer using scissors since it’s more sharp and easy to grip.” He slide the knife on the waist of his belt, “..but the scissors broke after I killed those motherfuckers, ah well”

After easily avoiding most zombies, they both arrived at the lighthouse on top of a cliff. Jack already tried out the door, locked. He swears and try to kick down the door, grumbling why everything had to be locked. Jack began to step back and slammed his body against the door, but his efforts are no avail. Mark can’t help too because of his condition.

“Wait here, Mark. I’m gonna look for a rock or something to bash down…the door..”

_Here we go, another deja-vu but still no images.._

“Sure, don’t get too far..” Mark groaned and slowly sat again on the ground, the wounds starting to throb every time he moves his arms.

“What am I? A child?”

“You did said that many times on your reading comments vid..” Mark smiled, somehow his vision starting to blur, he wipes his eyes.

“Well, you’re not wrong about that part.. Ah whatever, just wait!” Jack walks off, back to the small forest.

Mark mutters ‘wait’ but his voice turned hoarse, he tried to clears his throat but soon it turns to a coughing fit. He suddenly vomits, contents from his stomach was spilled on the ground near him, he didn’t care if some of it got in his shoes because his breath starting to get rapidly increased. He clutches on his chest and his whole body is shaking. So soon? Will he turn soon? He try to stand, anything that won’t make Jack suspicious or worried. He tried to stood as if nothing happened.

He almost broke his promise last time, but not this time.

He will get Jack back home.

His stomach growling.

“Mark! Found it, quite heavy though..” Jack shouted from afar.

“You..need help?” Mark try to speak normally but he couldn’t. He coughs again and leaning on the lighthouse’s wall. Seeing his friend almost collapsed, Jack throw to rock aside and running towards Mark.

“Mark?! Is it..is it time?”

“Nah, just got dizzy.. Please get the door open..”

“N-No, your priority first, here sit..” Jack pushes Mark slowly to the ground, helping him bent his knee. But Mark stops and shaking his head.

“Jack.. Open-the-damn-door..”

“But-“

“Please. Now.” Mark growls.

Jack was hesitant at first but runs back to retrieve the rock, Mark coughs become heavier and blood spitting out from his mouth. His face getting more pale. After bashing down the door, Jack returns to Mark and when he touch him, he is shocked.

His body is cold.

“Mark.. *sniff* Don’t..turn.”

“It’s not like I have a choice..go inside, there’s usually a radio inside the lighthouse. Call for help..”

“O-okay.” Jack grabbed Mark’s hand and they go upstairs, the emitting light from the spinning lamp makes Jack had to squint his eyes, but he spotted a table and a radio. He quickly try to search for a frequency, at first Jack just randomly spinning, he’s never touch an old dispatcher radio. But he try his best to focus because he was chased by time.

Mark starting to wheeze and screams in pain.

“Shit!!”

The radio letting out a sound, Jack quickly spin the receiver button, the sound almost get more clear. A song? Why he heard a tune? Jack ignores it and try to speak anyway.

“Hello? Is someone there? We need help! The location is..” Jack rummages to papers and say the coordinate out loud, ending it with ‘over’. The song stopped and there’s an answer, a person’s voice telling them that they will send help.

“H-how? By ship?”

The unknown person just replying that they will return instantly. Jack confuses for that last statement but then the radio explodes. Jack’s face almost hit by the destroyed radio’s fragments, he covers it and stood back. But at least help will come but he don’t know how. He turns around but his body collides with Mark.

“Ouch, Mark? You oka- Ooooh..fuck!!” Jack gasped in fear and takes a step back until he hits the table behind him.

Mark standing tall, his body wobbling, head tilted a bit. The skin is pale grey, what horrifies Jack more is that his eyes is not usual brown, it was white with small pupils. His gapping mouth showing that there’s a bit of pool of blood inside, some of the blood dripping from his mouth.

Mark moans and drags his feet slowly towards Jack.

“No..no! No NO NO NO!!” Jack avoids Mark, and made Mark crashed on the table.

“Guh..” Mark turn around slowly, facing Jack.

“Mark, don’t do this!” Jack circling around Mark, try to create some distances away from him. Suddenly a memories come rush inside his head, he remember clearly what the previous adventure was. The images popped too fast, making Jack had to gripping his head.

Mark was turning to Wendigo before and tried to hurt Jack before.

 _What a fate.._ Jack began crying, and pulling out his knife. He wanted to make sure Mark could heard him.

“Mark.. It’s me, Jack..” Jack looks straightly on Mark’s blank stare with watering eyes. Mark snarling and lunges his mouth at Jack’s neck, but Jack already swing his knife on Mark’s head.

The green light from the lighthouse suddenly turned off by itself, followed by a loud screaming.

Then everything turn black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So................... ' v'


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it just ended like that? Or was it just a beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some grammars fixed, kind of.

Last cover image : http://vey-kun.deviantart.com/art/Twisted-Chains-Epilogue-597444727

Everything seems to a standstill, Jack still gripping at the knife. The sharp object had penetrated Mark’s head before Jack withdraw it from his flesh, tears flowing out from his blue eyes. Mark’s body slowly feel to the ground with a thud, the red haired guy is not moving anymore. Jack take a heavy breath when he saw the corpse laying in front of him, he was too shocked to move away.

He can’t believe it on what he did.

He killed Mark.

Everything happened so fast.

Suddenly Jack felt a sharp pain on his left side of his neck, “Huh?” Jack lifts his hand and try to touch the stinging pain, he hissed and felt something wet on his palm. He take a look at the blood covered hand. Mark bit him. He drops the knife and it clattering on the floor, he slowly chuckled and cried more.

“W-what the hell, man? Why Mark..?” Jack wipes the hand on his shirt. His heart felt like it was gonna burst out from his chest.

_Fuck, I’m gonna dead soon, in less than an hour._

His legs lost his strength and he kneeled down, the tears mixed the blood splatter on the floor.

“Goddammit, Mark. Why’d you do that?! This wasn’t supposed to happen!!” Jack clenched his fist and grits his teeth. “You promised that you gonna get me back home..!”

Jack approaches Mark, his eyes and mouth still opened.

“Guess we’re even? I hurt you and you hurt me back.. Nah, scratch that. You hurt me back then, too..” Jack smiled and touches his left abdomen, he finally remembered all the adventures they had at the end.

He approaches closer to Mark’s face, slowly closing his eyes and wipes the bloods with his clothes. Jack now seeing how peaceful Mark’s face once he wipes most of blood stains on his mouth.

“Actually, I still don’t get why I did those stuff.. I try to think it hard, I’m not even bisexual and I had a girlfriend who was waiting at home with some copy of me..”

Jack saw a cord laying nearby from the destroyed radio, he pick it up and sighed.

“Guess I- we, won’t be missed since we got replaced by our evil counterparts..”

Jack grabbed Mark’s left hand and squeeze it with his own right hand, he then tied the cable around it. Locking him in place with Mark next to him.

“Don’t get me wrong, Mark.. I’ll clear it out for you again. There’s still nothing between us.. I’m straight, okay? And that kiss? I’m still insisted it’s only a CPR, not a kiss.” Jack laid down on his back, staring at the ceiling.

“But why is this heart kept beating loudly when I’m closer to you?” Jack shakes his head and blinks, he wiped the tears from the back of his hand.

He shifted and lean his head on Mark’s chest, “You okay with being my pillow again? Fuck, probably my face is red as hell now..”

He closed his eyes, it’s different. Mark now is too cold to lean on, and there’s no heartbeat. But to Jack, it was a bliss. He understand that Mark probably feel the same when he was with Jack, confused and there’s unexplainable feelings.

“Love, huh?”

Jack began sweating and coughs, but still manage to close his eyes. He tilt his head to other way and vomits, his chest is in pain.

“Fuck..” Jack gasped and tried to hold the pain, he began to shaking. He opening his eyes again and look up to his friend. He shifted his head closer to him and gave a peck of kiss on Mark’s lips.

“Now that’s a kiss..nggghhh..” Jack finally yelled loudly for a seconds but suddenly his scream dies out, replaced with a low growl.

Weirdly, the growl sounded sad.

\--

\--

The alarm from his phone blaring loudly, making Jack jumps and fell out from his bed, “Aoooww..my back.. Shut up phone!!” he grabs the phone and quickly turning it off. He yawned and scratches his hair, slowly got up from the floor and stretches his back until it make a ‘crack’ sound. The Irishman try to opening the curtain but when he hits by the sunlight in his eyes, he quickly closes it again. It’s a pretty cold morning as usual, regretting only wearing his grey shirt and a boxers, he went into the bathroom to take a leak.

A minute passes and then a loud scream can be heard through the whole house.

“Sean? Sean?! What’s the matter?!” Wiishu knocking at the bathroom door after she heard his boyfriend screams.

“Nothing! Just saw a motherfucking spider on the wall!!” his voice still clearly heard even the door is still locked.

“Okay, did you kill it?”

“Already throw it outside through the window. It’s fine now.”

After hearing Jack’s reply, Wiishu sighed in relief and left the bathroom door.

Jack is try to take a deep breath, he actually lied about there’s a spider in the bathroom. What actually happened is he shocked finding himself at home, took 5 minutes for him to realize that.

Second reason he screamed was because he had almost visible bite mark on his neck the moment he saw himself at the mirror.

_How is this possible?! It wasn’t a dream?!_

Jack quickly splashed his face on the sink, looking at mirror's reflection and dried his face with a towel, feeling refreshed, he hurriedly exits and heads to his bedroom. Grabbing his phone and saw there’s a Skype call from Mark.

“Jack?”

“M-Mark? Is that you?” Jack stutters and can’t believe when he heard Mark’s deep voice.

“Of course it’s me. You knew why I called you right?”

“Y-Yeah, about what happened to us..”

“I’m still don’t get this, how can we just arrived home? I mean, I was dead..”

“We’re both dead..” Jack corrected Mark, “..you bit me when you turned..”

“….I did that? I’m so sorry, Jack.”

“Nah, you gave me a mark on my neck..get it? Heh.. Anywaaay..” Jack smiled when he heard a mocking ‘haha’ voice on his phone.

“Guess the scar near my hair is your doing then?”

“Yep, the moment you bit me, I stabbed you.”

“This is so weird, something is just wrong. Think about it, our doppelganger is vanished as well.”

Jack looks around, for a seconds he felt like he was being watched, “Y-Yeah, I realized that too” he walked out of the room and going to the kitchen, no one was there. And it’s only Wiishu sitting on the couch, watching TV.

“Jack? Hello? What’s wrong?”

Jack walked away from the living room, “Nothing, just.. Mark? Hello?” the call was cut, he groaned and try to call back, but there’s another call from unknown number, he turn it off and try to dial Mark back.

The unknown number rings again.

 _Persistent bitch.._ Jack finally picks it up.

“Hello? Who is this?!”

“ **I told you, stop with the yelling. I’m not deaf.** ”

“Y-you..” Jack growled and grabbed the phone tightly, “..WHERE ARE YOU?!”

But Anti didn’t answer back, there was a clapping sound on the phone, “ **I must thank you for this, Jackaboy. I won the bet, told you, you wouldn’t last a day on that place.** ”

“Shut up! Just leave me alone! You had your revenge on Mark, you’re finally freed, so don’t bother us!”

“ **But isn’t it thrilling? Oh oh, I love that last part, you killed Mark with your own hands. Remember?** ”

Jack turned silent and not angry anymore, a feeling of guilty suddenly washed up inside him.

“ **And the best part? It wasn’t a dream! Or hallucination like before! Ooh goodie gumdrops, can you feel it? The sick sensation when your friend died because of you?** ”

“Shut up..”

“ **The mannequin battle is so-so, it almost gr-** “

Jack already throw the phone away to the wall, the phone shatters in pieces, his chest puffing up and down. His rage and sadness swirling inside him, the phone’s screen suddenly lit up again.

“ **Remember when I said, ‘taking over your life’? I didn’t mean it as replacement thingie.. Oh hoho.. It’s much worse than that..** ” after saying that, Anti hangs the phone.

Jack is still angry but now he wanted to set things right with Anti.

_You want me to suffer first? Bring it on!_

Then suddenly Jack heard a door bell rings.

_I'm ready_

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everybody who reads the story till the end. This time I'm pretty sure I won't make another sequels.
> 
> I wanted to try other AU. Who knows? Just keep yourself ready  
> (also I'm very active on deviantart, name same, vey-kun.deviantart.com)
> 
> That's all I can say, see you later folks!


End file.
